


Distractions

by Sofipitch



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofipitch/pseuds/Sofipitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt very distracted by her presense, and she seemed very interested in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



For as long as it had been since he had woken up from the coma he had been in, he had been working with men. He hadn’t worked with woman, the only ones he had seen were the nurses that had taken care of him during his stay in the hospital and some that would just randomly catch his eye from time to time. He hadn’t been with them in a long time. He hadn’t worked with them hands on.  
So, when he had seen her, all testosterone the testosterone his body probably had went wild. \ But that to was ignored as he told himself he needed to be focusing on a battle that would determine the human race’s future, not ogling after some woman the way Tony Stark would. But it only seemed that the more he tried to bury himself in his “work” the more he got distracted with the woman , very much the only woman, in front of him.  
It was hard for him to focus or to concentrate with her red hair making his eye wander to where ever it went. So it was unofficially decided that he would try and stay away from her.  
\---X---  
“Nothing better to do?” He looks up from the book he had pulled off Tony’s work table. It was a futuristic sci-fi thriller that compared to what he was doing and living in this day in time had nothing exciting or innovative to him. Maybe back before he had been frozen, but not recently. But it had lots of sex. Very explicit sex, which Steve suspected was the only reason Tony probably had the book.  
He gives her a confused smile. “Is that a bad thing?” He half hoped she would go away. But then again, nothing to do, nothing to worry to worry over getting distracted with. But of course, he wouldn’t want her noticing.  
She shrugs, her lips turn in a downwards motion at the same time, almost as if they are shrugging too. “No. I’m just bored and I figured if you’re reading one of Tony’s books you must really be stuck with nothing better to do.” She gave him a half smile. “I don’t think of you as the type to read such things.”   
He had to fight to hold down the blush. And to act normal, careless, you know, like you would if you were talking to a co-worker. “It’s terrible, but like you said, there’s nothing better to do around here,” he shrugged trying to act casual. “I don’t know how Tony can read such books,” was said with a sigh.  
A small smirk cracked on the side of her face. “I think I do.” He smiled at the clever remark, though the urge to blush still didn’t seem like it was going away.  
“Well, I was going down to the shooting range on one of the lower levels. If you’re bored you could join me.” She put her hand on her hip and he couldn’t help but notice the beautifully smooth curve of her waist and hip.  
He got up and stretched his legs. “Sure. I could use some more practice. I haven’t dealt with a gun in a while, I’m probably a little rusty. I hope you don’t mind.” She turned and started walking.   
\---X---  
A few rounds were shot before a conversation started up. “You know, I wonder if Tony has been with as many women as he claims to have been with or if that’s all just for show.” It was a lame topic to start a conversation with, but it had felt awkward with nothing to say. And since he didn’t know what they had in common other than their co-workers...  
“It might be that he just doesn’t want to admit to himself that he’s getting old.”   
“True.”  
Her gun ran out of ammunition after his did. She put him gun down and walked over to him. “And what about you? Have even been with any women? You certainly don’t act like you have.”  
Was that an insult or a question? Steve couldn’t really tell. “I don’t like voicing out loud my relationship status.”  
She took a few steps closer. It felt over whelming as his senses were just filled with her. The bright vivid color of her hair and eyes, her scent, her hot breath just barely making it to where he could feel it on his chest and neck. “That didn’t answer my question. Have you been with a woman or not?”  
Would she laugh if her answered her, or did she not really care whether or not he was experienced. He felt nervous and panicked, he wanted to please her. He didn’t want her to look down on him, but at the same time he wanted to be honest.   
The endless questions at the possible out come of what his answer would do were brought to a complete stop when her hand touched his thigh. His brain short circuited. She was acting fast. Very fast. Too fast.  
“Have you?” She didn’t care about his answer. It was obvious when her lips met his and her hand traveled just a little bit higher, but leaving enough room for him to stop her. For him to say no.  
Her lips were warm. That was the first thing that came to mind. They were also soft, yet strong and demanding, and a whole bunch of other adjectives that would express her lips as desirable.  
He finally gave up any resistance he had been giving as her lips moved to his neck.  
\---X---  
She had. Had sex, he thought. She most defiantly had known what she was doing. And at that point it didn’t matter any more, though. If it was wrong or unprofessional. They hadn’t been paying attention, to anything really. They had been very lucky no one had walked in on them.  
Her lips curled into a smirk as she pulled her body suit back on. “So you hadn’t.”  
For some strange reason, it was then that he suddenly felt nervous and self conscious. He quickly pulled his pants on. His blush from earlier reforming on his face. “Was it obvious?”  
“Very.” He looked over and caught her licking her lips. “But that’s not necessarily always a bad thing.”  
“Well, I’ve done it before, just not with-”  
“Another person.”   
“Uh. Yeah.”   
A long silence stretched out over them. Eventually she broke it. “Well, your skills were a little rusty. But we’ll practice on getting them better another time.” She walked away and was out the door before he had even had time to answer.  
The long awaited blush finally made its appearance on his face. “Sure. I’d like that.”


End file.
